Snow in August
by kasey07
Summary: Draco was trying to escape his dark past & Ginny was trying to find her way in life. By a twist of fate, their paths meet & change each others in ways they could have never imagined, but time is running out before something else happens. ABANDONED
1. Fate

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-----

**_Fate_**

_Fate is a power no one can fight,  
it's strong and decisive beyond any ones might.  
It draws us together and tears us apart,  
and sometimes can even break someone's heart.Fate is a force way beyond our control,  
its mystique more inexplicable than our very soul.  
It gives and it takes without any warning,  
it's even the cause of most of our mourning. _

Fate is the details so taken for granted,  
a turn in a maze that may leave us abandoned.  
No turning back, or looking forward,  
live in the moment before it's all over.

Fate is the blue prints of a house made of tears,  
the brick is our anguish, the mortar our fears.  
With a doorway of courage, and windows of awe,  
this house is our life, our essence, our cause.

Fate is inevitable and we do not choose it,  
nor can we run, hide or lose it.  
Our destinies paved down a valley unknown,  
a path in which we must travel alone.

-**Steven Bieberly  
E-mail: dLstarz09aol. com**

-----

It was quiet that night, no noises echoing off the stark white walls or the occasional murmur of a voice. All were asleep except for one woman. She quietly patrolled the intricate maze of the hospital corridors, making sure everything was where it belonged.

He white uniform marked her as a mediwitch, her status not as high as a healers', but nonetheless, just as important. She was easy to spot because of the vivid color of her hair that contrasted against the white.

She stopped for a moment, leaning slightly against the wall. Her breathing was out of rhythm and her face was contorted in pain, but it was only a moment, and then she continued on as before.

-----

A job opening waited in at the Ministry for him, all he had to do was get there. A man Apparated from Bristol to a familiar alleyway in London. People were clustered in small groups along the icy street, gazing longingly into the dusty shop windows, their breath coming out in short puffs of smoke.

He maneuvered himself between the people and stopped in front of a shabby looking inn. Stepping into the poorly lit building, he found the person he wanted to see. "Hello Blaise."

"Welcome back mate."

-----

And thus, the wheel has started turning, future set in motion where two people's paths will cross and change the both of them forever.

-----

**A/N: Yes, very short, but only b/c it's the prologue. Tell me what you think, yes or no.**

**Poem was found from this link : lovelandia. com/archive/002904.html**

**Tina**


	2. XII

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-----

**_XII_**

_I should not dare to leave my friend,  
Because— because if he should die  
While I was gone, and I—too late—  
Should reach the heart that wanted me;_

_If I should disappoint the eyes  
That hunted, hunted so to see,  
And could not bear to shut until  
The "noticed" me—they noticed me;_

_If I should stab the patient faith  
So sure I'd come—so sure I'd come,  
It listening, listening, went to sleep  
Telling my tardy name,—_

_My heart would wish it broke before,  
Since breaking then, since breaking then,  
Were useless as next morning's sun,  
Where midnight frosts had lain!  
-Emily Dickinson_

-----

A self satisfied smirk graced his handsome features as he sat back in his chair to survey his surroundings. True, it was rather boring and bare, the lifeless walls and dust-covered cabinets, but soon that would all change. A sharp knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in."

"Sir, Barry wanted me to come and intro-." The other man at the door stopped short, his face contorted in hatred when he saw who he was speaking to. "Malfoy!"

"Potter," he said nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here, you bloody ferret?"

Draco Malfoy gracefully stood up from his chair, lip curled in a malicious sneer. "What does it look like?"

"There must be a mistake."

"No mistake, Potter, and if you don't have anything else, kindly step out of my office."

Fists clenched, Harry moved out of the room and closed the door with a deafening slam.

Draco gave a small chuckle. _Torturing Potter is going to be fun._

-----

"Who are you dear?"

"Ginny Weasley, Mrs. McGreggor."

"Of course, love."

Ginny gently helped the elderly woman back into her hospital bed. Tucking a strand of copper hair behind her right ear, she handed the woman a flask of potion.

"_Who_ are you?" she asked again for the fifth time that day.

Ginny patiently told Mrs. McGreggor her name again and coaxed her into finishing her potion.

"Lethia, when are you and Sam getting married? You're going to need to start the guest list and wedding invitations."

"Mrs. McGreggor, I'm not your daughter. Lethia and Sam died over five years ago." Ginny tucked her in, making sure she was comfortable.

"Oh," she said quietly, looking crestfallen as if she'd remembered the death of her daughter and son in law.

With a one final goodbye, Ginny left the room with a gentle click of the door. She made her way back up to the fifth floor, where the staff rooms were. After changing out of her uniform and into more comfortable clothes, she went down to the Apparation area.

Reappearing again in Diagon Alley, she stopped at a small coffee shop just on the corner of the alleyway. It had only been recently opened after the war, when what was left of the Wizarding World was rebuilt again. Coffee was just another example of how much muggle culture influenced the wizarding community.

After picking up her coffee, she accidentally bumped into someone on her way out. "I'm so sorry," she gasped when the hot liquid spilled over the other person.

"Bloody hell! This was new!"

Ginny looked up at the man and gasped, "Malfoy?" She had to blink several times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Yes, it's me, quit gaping like a beached fish," he snapped.

Regaining control of her limbs, she pulled out her wand. "Scougify," she muttered and instantly the coffee stain disappeared.

"Watch where you're going next time!" He stepped back onto the snowy street and walked away.

-----

Dark and foreboding, that Manor of the Malfoys, with the blanket of night and rusted iron gates giving it more of a frightening impression than what it may seem like during the hours of daylight. Within its sinister walls, someone was pacing their study. The glowing embers of the bright fire cast a warm glow in the room.

Draco was waiting for someone; a guest. A pile of parchment sat neatly on the desk, next to the bottle of black ink. Sitting back into his chair, he picked his quill and began to rapidly write on piece of blank parchment. "Binky," he summoned.

A small, ragged house elf appeared at the command of his master. "Yes?" he asked, bowing so low that the tip of his nose touched the fine threads of the carpet.

"Fetch Archimedes for me."

"Straight away, Master Draco." Binky vanished with a crack and reappeared a moment later with a handsome eagle owl.

He dismissed the house elf and tied the brief letter to the leg of Archimedes. "I want this to get to Donald." Opening the window, the owl hopped out soared off into the shadows of the night.

As soon as Archimedes was gone, the flames turned emerald green and Blaise Zabini stepped through. He brushed the ashes off of his robes as he regained his balance from Floo travel.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Zabini."

"I got tied up," he replied, his sly grin implying another meaning behind his words.

"Sit down." Draco gestured to the couches in front of the fire. He conjured two glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey from a side cabinet. "Is there an actual reason you wanted to see me tonight?"

"Can't two best friends talk after six years?"

Draco regarded Blaise with a look of doubt. "It has been quite a long time."

"I heard you got Westwood's position at the ministry," Blaise said, changing the subject of discussion.

"The head of the department," Draco stated. "Potter works under me," he added with a gleeful smirk.

Blaise nodded. "You'll be working with Amalie Tannar."

"A friend of yours?"

"An… acquaintance. You'll find that she's very friendly."

"I'm sure." Draco smirked.

There was a pause; a silence, where the sound of the crackling sparks filled the air.

Finally, Blaise broke it. "Where have you been, Draco?"

He didn't answer immediately, only swirled the contents of his glass. "I've been around," he said at last.

The somber tone of Draco's voice told Blaise that he shouldn't test his limits by pushing that issue, so instead he kept all the rest of his questions to himself.

"How is your mother?"

"Mother?"

"I think you heard me very well, Blaise."

"She died last year, in Italy."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, you're not."

There was awkward moment before Draco answered back. "You're right, I'm not. I've only met the woman once."

Blaise managed to crack a smile as another hush fell between them. They were both silent, starring into the hypnotic flames, pondering what to say next. But sometimes, words don't need to be spoken for two friends to understand each other.

-----

**This is my first actual fanfic. I would love to know what you guys thought of it.**

**The poem was taken from The _Selected Poems of Emily Dickinson_, 1993 Random House Value Publishing Inc, United States.**

**Thanks**

**Tina**


	3. History

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-----

_**History**_

_The past has been mint  
Of blood and sorrow.  
That must not be  
True of tomorrow.  
-Langston Hughes_

-----

"Ginny, you're looking rather thin. Have you been eating enough?"

Ginny, who'd been playing with the food on her plate, snapped back to reality. "Sorry Mum; didn't quite catch that." She looked around the table from her parents to Ron and Hermione.

"I said you're too thin. Are they working you too hard? Because if they are-"

"Mum, I'm fine."

"No, you are not fine! Ginny, you-"

"Just because I don't stuff my face like Ron here!" she gestured to her brother whose cheeks were bulging with food, "doesn't mean I'm not getting enough!" snapped Ginny.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, before Ginny apologized for her outburst. "Sorry, it's just… I'm fine."

Ron and Hermione, who'd been watching the whole thing, resumed eating. Only Arthur and Molly exchanged worried glances; a hidden message in their looks.

They finished dinner, no one spoke as they washed the dishes and put them away into the right cupboards.

Afterwards, Ginny grabbed her coat from the front hall and kissed her mother goodbye. "Do try to visit more," Molly said, "this is the first time you've had dinner with us in weeks."

"I'll try, mum. Take care." She wished them goodbye and Apparated away.

-----

He lay breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath from his previous activity. In the dark, he could make out the figure of the other person that was in the bed with him. Her rapid breathing slowly returned to a normal rhythm as she slowly fell asleep.

Getting out of the bed, Draco pulled on a few simple articles of clothing, enough to cover his nakedness and left the room with the gentle sound of the door closing. The dim light of the fireplace cast dancing shadows on the floor of his study as he tried to organize his thoughts.

The black skull on his left under arm glared malevolently back at him, the mark of the Dark Lord. A reminder of the foolish mistake he'd made when he was young and naive. Some nights, the flesh where it touched would burn and there would be agonizing pain until he passed out. All the Death Eaters experienced the same pain, or at least they would have if there were any more alive. Draco Malfoy was the only Death Eater given a full pardon from the Ministry, all the rest were captured and given 'The Kiss.'

He didn't fight for The Order nor did he fight for the Dark Lord, Draco fought only for himself. He'd given information that aided in the defeat of the Dark Lord and for that he was set free and given his life back.

A soft tapping at the door interrupted him and a blonde haired girl poked her head into the room. "Draco?"

"Yes?" _What was her name again?_

"Come back to bed." She was clad only bed sheets.

"Not right now, I've got to finish some paper work." _Rae Anne? Rory? Randy?_

"Ok," she said disappointedly and closed the door but not before adding, "come back soon."

"I will," he lied.

-----

Too many people had been affected by the war, scars served as a reminder of their painful past. Memories lingered and refused to leave, no memory spell could ever take that away.

Every day, Ginny saw them, the broken, the beaten and the damned. On the fourth floor they stayed, some with vacant expressions and some muttering incoherent nonsense, but all waiting for death to take their wretched existence.

She was the one that administered medicinal help to them so she knew most of them by name. Every patient brought in broke her heart a little more each day as she tried her best to help them.

"Good morning, Gilderoy" she greeted as she walked into his room.

He sat in his bed, bent over, reading a book. "Oh, good morning there Miss…" he trailed off as he tried to remember her name.

"Ginny"

"Ah! Yes!"

"How are you today?"

The long-ago professor gave her one of his dazzling smiles and closed the book he was reading, which happened to be _Magical Me_ (his own autobiography written so many years ago), and sat it down on the table beside the bed. "I'm exuberantly happy today."

"Oh? And why is that?" she asked as she handed him his potion.

"I was hoping you'd let me out for a stroll today."

Ginny gave him a stern look, "you know you're not allowed out of the Janus Thickey ward."

Lockhart pouted, "I've been good," he said in a small voice as he drank the liquid in the flask she handed him.

Taking the empty flask back, she simply replied, "We'll have to see."

Upon leaving the room, Ginny heard Lockhart shout, "I'll be here all day!"

-----

Harry was trying to focus on what was in front of him when he finally gave up and slumped back in his chair. Taking off his glasses, he rubbed his weary eyes from hours of paperwork.

The walls of his cubicle were covered mainly in articles and pieces of information related to the many cases he was working on. Occasionally, a photograph of his friends could be found in the mess on his wall.

The office was now quiet; most of them were probably at home with their families. The only light now came from the hallway and the lamp on his overcrowded desk. Sipping his tepid cup of coffee, Harry leaned back in his chair to rest his tired back; his glance flickered to the office door of Draco Malfoy. Feeling a slight surge of anger for his school enemy, he slammed the mug back onto the desk. He didn't trust him, not with the Dark Mark still on his arm.

The waving of a certain picture caught his eye as he did a quick sweep around the office, something he often did. The image was of Ginny, Ron, Hermione and himself, taken many years ago. The shy smile of Ginny made Harry's heart flutter slightly. It seemed like he didn't see her enough, she was always busy at the hospital. He'd wanted to ask her out for dinner for a while now, but every time he was near her, he couldn't stop grinning like a fool.

Tearing his eyes away from the picture, he picked up his quill and began to write again; thinking about her the whole time.

-----

**A/N:** Yay! I'm happy because I finally got through this chapter!

Also, there was a line in there which belongs to My Chemical Romance. The song is Welcome to the Black Parade from the album The Black Parade.  
I love that CD, Chels got it for me for my birthday :)

The poem at top was taken from _The Collected Poems of Langston Hughes, edited by Rampersad Arnold and Roessel David, published Alfred A. Knopf Inc. 1994_

Thank you to my reviewers, hp-lexicon to my beta, Kas.

**this-recurring-dream**

**tempest365**

**harrypotterchick4ever**- Yes, that was a mistake. I meant to say prologue but I fixed it now.


	4. Count on Me

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ****Raincoast**** Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-----

_**Count On Me**_

_Count on me through thick and thin  
__A friendship that will never end  
__When you are weak  
__I will be strong  
__Helping you to carry on  
__Call on me, I will be there  
__Don't be afraid  
__Please believe me when I say  
__Count on...  
__-Whitney Houston and __Cici__Winans_

-----

Weariness and pain greeted him as he awoke to find the sun blinding him with its light. His head was throbbing agonizingly as he became aware of his surroundings. The room, he was in, was hideously bare, only a table beside the bed and a chair with threadbare cushioning. He tried to stand on the cold, tiled floor but dizziness overwhelmed him as he fell back onto the bed. It was only then he found that his arm was bound in a thick bandage.

There was a knock at the door and a round faced, dimpled cheek woman walked in, carrying a vial of nasty looking liquid. "Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. It's good to see you are finally awake."

He tried to speak, to ask where the bloody hell he was, but only a gurgled noise came out of his throat.

The witch busied herself by tucking him back into the bed and enthusiastically made an effort to fluff his pillow. She babbled on animatedly but he wasn't listening, it was only when she tried to feed him the vile concoction that he bellowed in protest and struggled to get away from her. "Mr. Malfoy, you must take this!" She cast a full body bind with her wand, pried his mouth open and poured the foul potion in. She then left the room with a small self satisfied smile after she released him from her spell.

His recollection of what happened previous to the horrific episode of waking up and being force fed was painfully coming back to him. He was in Knockturn Alley, picking up an item of his when he caught a glimpse of Jackson McLeod, a man the ministry had been tracking for months. It was an opportunity that he may not encounter again so tailing Jackson, he was led further into the dank alleyway when a sudden shock hit him between the shoulder blades and he remembered no more.

He cursed himself for being so incompetent, following a man in Knockturn Alley when danger was veiled down there, waiting for anyone unwary before it struck. The pounding of pain in his head prevented him from trying to recall anymore events as he let his head sink into the pillow and slip away from consciousness.

-----

Blaise loomed over him, leering when Draco opened his eyes and flinched in surprise. "Bloody hell, Blaise," he groaned when he realized who it was. "What the hell were you doing?"

Settling himself in the threadbare chair, he simply looked at him. "Watching you sleep," he finally said.

Draco curled his lip and gave slight sneer, "I know I'm unbelievably good looking, but most people have other things better to do." He paused and added, "nor did I know that you swing that way."

He only laughed at his comment before sobered up grew serious and quiet. "What happened, Draco?" he asked after a moment.

"I can barely remember."

"They found you down in Knockturn Alley, only half alive. You've been here in St. Mungo's for over a week now."

"I'm alive, aren't I?"

"You were lucky this time."

"I'll be fine, you don't need worry!" Draco grew irritated at his concern, it reminded him too much of when Snape used to lecture him on his behavior. It brought back too many memories he'd tried to push away.

Blaise got up leave but right before he left, he added, "I care because I'm your only friend."

They both knew he was right.

-----

It was the days off that Ginny loved so much, being able to do anything she wanted without having to worry about a patient. Standing out in front of the Apothecary, she scanned the passing crowds for the familiar face of Luna. They'd made plans to spend the day together; however it seemed that Luna was late. She finally saw her after a moment, in front of Flourish and Blotts, looking rather confused and lost.

"Hello," Luna greeted, "I was starting to get worried when I couldn't find you. I thought maybe a Rouladon had gotten you."

"What's a Rouladon?" asked Ginny, completely aware that she was going to launch into a detailed explanation of her mythical creature.

Luna chatted energetically as they headed over to Madame Malkin's. The shop was dimly lit from the windows and the few melting candles from the candelabra suspended in midair.

A weary Madame Malkin appeared in the doorway from the back room, pushing past the curtain as she greeted her customers. "Good day, ladies; what can I do for you today?"

"I need some new robes," Luna said.

"Right this way," the squat witch directed them to a rack of womens' robes in all different sizes, colours and patterns.

"So, are you busy tomorrow night?" asked Ginny after Madame Malkin had returned to the back room and they were the only ones left in the front.

"I have an interview with Robert Faber. This is my chance to prove that he's a vampire. The article will finally tell the world what he really is." She spoke fondly, of course, about The Quibbler. Luna had taken over the magazine after her father had died in an unfortunate accident in Africa; caught in a stampede of Erumpents in an effort to prove that Brombeaks existed.

"That's too bad, Mum wanted us over for dinner, Oh well, I'm busy tomorrow night anyways."

"Why?"

Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust at some bright purple robes Luna held up. "I'm working a night shift."

"You work too hard."

"I'll be fine."

Luna didn't answer, instead she held up a dress that blatantly didn't belong with the rest of the robes. "Here, try this on," she held it out to Ginny.

"What?"

"Try it on."

"I'm not trying that on. It's a wedding dress, I don't need it." She briefly checked the price, "this is a hundred-thirty Galleons!" she gasped, "Luna, this is a whole year of my wages!"

"It doesn't matter, just try it on first."

Exasperated, Ginny took the dress and went into the changing cubicle. When she was done, she jerked the curtain back open again and walked out. Luna's eyes widened slightly but she said nothing. "See, I told you that dress wasn't right for me." Ginny held her arms out while the other girl continued to stare at her.

Right then, Madame Malkin came back to check on them. "Are you two finding—" She stopped short when she saw Ginny. "Heavens, child. Where did you find that?"

She gestured to where Luna stood, "over there."

"I've been looking for it for ages; my assistant must have misplaced it." She clucked her tongue, "but that's not the point. You look beautiful, dear." She guided her over to a full length mirror so Ginny could have a better look at herself.

The dress itself was made obviously from expensive silk and lace that hugged her every curve. The front of the bodice was crisscrossed and the sleeves hung loosely. She loved the dress and everything about it but it was the cost that stopped her from telling Madame Malkin to wrap it up. "What do you think?" she asked Luna.

Luna gave a small smile, "I think you should buy it."

Tearing herself from her reflection, Ginny stepped back into the cubicle and returned back out with the dress on its hanger. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I don't need it nor can I afford it."

"But it looks so good on you, dear. Why can't you just save it for your wedding in the future?"

Shaking her head, Ginny murmured, "because I won't ever get that chance." Without explaining what she meant, she and Luna both left the shop.

"Shame," Madame Malkin muttered to herself as she flicked her wand and the dress hung itself on display in the window, "it was made for her."

She was right too.

----

**A/N: Current Mood- **Satisfied

I need a Beta Reader for this story. Please email me if you can do it, link is in my profile.

Alas, another chapter down. I don't know when I'm going to update. I have my friend's sixteenth birthday coming up and then final exams. So far, I am pleased that people like the 3 chapters I've put up, I have big plans for this fic and twist at the ending that some of you may not like, but it is necessary to the plot line.

If some of you want to see the dress I based Ginny's on, here's the link: **(YOU NEED TO TAKE OUT THE SPACES)**

www. katrinamariedesigns. com/WG331closeL.jpg

**Credits & Sources: **Fantastic Creatures and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander and hp-lexicon.

The song was taken from this site: friendship. com. au/media/songs/countonme. html

**Reviewers: **Scope- I'm working on it. Thanks.

harrypotterchick4ever

Tomsgirl2005- The line was 'the broken, the beaten and the damned.' Close to the end there when I was describing some of the victims of the war. I can't guarantee no hiatus's, I am fairly busy with school and everything. I'm not a patient person myself but I do love to leave people hanging on the edge for more. Thanks for the review.

**My Recommendation:** A Neville and Alice video on Youtube. Once again, please take out the spaces in the link since blocks them out.

www. youtube. com/watch?vj8bmER6x5so


	5. The Meeting of Jillian

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-----

It was still dark out; the faint rays of light just beginning to illuminate the sky when Ginny had left her flat and Apparated to hospital. It didn't matter anyways; she was always working inside and returned home long after the sun had disappeared below the horizon; though daylight did not last very long in the cold winter months.

"Good morning Divona." She greeted her colleague in locker rooms as she did up the last button her uniform and smoothed out the wrinkles.

Divona, a Trainee Healer, smiled at Ginny in the reflection of the mirror. Applying a bright shade of red that went rather well with her eyes, she replied, "g'morning Gin; how you doin' today?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Boy, y'all Mediwitches sure get here early in the morn' these days."

"Oh really?" Ginny'd pulled her flaming hair into a quick bun with a flick of her wand.

"Sure do; I reckon it's that man on the fourth floor. Y'all seem to like him a lot.

"I'm sure," she said with a small, amused smile. "I have to run but I'll be seeing you later, Divona." She left the locker room and hurried down to the second floor see Healer Foster. She finally found him tending to a pregnant witch in room 3524. "Sir?" she knocked lightly on the door frame to alert his attention.

"One minute," he answered as helped the witch get comfortable in the bed. Not far away from him; a clipboard was suspended in midair as an elegant quill scribbled furiously away at the parchment. She studied him curiously as he gave the swollen woman instructions to stay in bed until the baby was ready. Jason Foster was young for a Healer; in his mid-twenties with his chestnut hair combed neatly, though a couple pieces were falling in front his dark eyes.

As he walked out into the hall with the floating item following him, he delicately closed the door. "Now, you…" he grabbed the clipboard and quickly scanned his notes, "follow me."

He led her back up to the fourth floor, past the endless, identical white doors that bore number plaques. "I'm going to need you to do something for me. A couple weeks ago, a young girl was brought to our attention. She was transfered in from Portugal when they could no longer accommodate her medical needs. You are to look after her until I say so."

Ginny nodded; often enough, patients were brought in from other countries simply because St. Mungo's was one of the biggest and best magical hospitals in Europe.

He finally stopped in front of room 701942 and knocked gently.

"Come in," said the voice from the other side of the door.

He opened the door and inside was a small, fragile child that sat in her bed, her doll nestled in the crook of her elbow. Healer Foster cleared his throat, "hello Jillian; this is Miss Weasley," he gestured to Ginny, "she'll be the one looking after you for the time that you're here."

Jillian turned her blue eyes to her, "hello," she said poiltely.

"Hello," Ginny automatically back. She was surprised that she'd been given the responsibility to work a child; usually the opportunity was assigned to the older and more experienced mediwitches.

"How are you today?" he asked.

She didn't answer but instead held up the doll with the yellow-yarn hair. "Alina is lonely."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"She has no one to play with."

"Alina has you to play with doesn't she?"

A small frown creased the skin on Jillian's forehead, looking like she was thinking deeply. "She doesn't have other dolls to play with," she finally decided, her voice a monotone.

Healer Foster smiled and held out a vial of dreamless sleep potion to her which she reluctantly swallowed in one big gulp. As her eyes began to droop and she was all tucked in, he ushered Ginny back out. "Look, I'm sorry I did this to you without asking you first. There's just so much responsibility to this and I just assumed…" he trailed off muttering incoherently.

"No, it's not that. I was just a little surprised that… you'd chosen me."

He grinned, a barely noticeable dimple forming in the left corner. "Jillian needs someone special to look after her; you're the only one that can do it."

"Do you really think so?"

"I have faith."

-----

Draco was beginning to enjoy his time at the hospital; aside from the terrible food and uncomfortable bed, everything was going well for him. The daily visits from the gorgeous mediwitches kept him occupied for most of his time. They'd perched on the edge of the bed, cooing over him and his injured arm.

It was late afternoon according to the clock was positioned on his nightstand, the minutes trickled by as he tried to shift himself to a more relaxing position that did not require the strain of his left arm. He was, however, interrupted by a rapping noise at the door. "Come in," he called out.

A man head with messy raven-black hair stuck his head into the room. "You alive, Malfoy?"

"Yes Potter, I am."

"Unfortunately."

Draco sneered, "Is there anything you wanted. You're already wasting my time."

"I'm supposed to come and check up on you and see when you can come back," he said. "Hopefully never," he added under his breath.

"As soon as they let me out."

He rolled his emerald eyes as he turned to leave when Draco shouted out. "Oh, and before I forget, Potter, there's a load of files I left with Aida, my secretary. I'll expect the paperwork for them to be done when I get back."

Harry's face looked like Christmas had been cancelled; he glared at his boss before exiting with a loud slam of the door.

Feeling self-satisfied for ruining his enemy's week, Draco rolled over on his side and began to drift off to sleep only to be plagued by the nightmares of his dark past.

-----

**A/N: Current Mood: **Tired as fuck

So here I am, typing up my chapter since I actually got my Art portfolio done! Yay! Finally; it was really stressing me out since and I didn't think that I would have been able to hand it in on time. So I was in such a big rush last night for my last picture, I took some charcoal and drew a bunch of lines which then ended up as a night scene in a parking lot with a street lamp five hours later. I like it actually, one of my better pieces of art.

Gawd, I have to study for my Math/Science/ Gym finals. (Yeah, our stupid curriculum states that we have written tests in Gym; how gays is that?)

I am so not looking forward to French classes next semester, as much as I want to go on that trip I still hate having to learn French. _Je suis d' ananas. _Ha! I just said I was a pineapple (never mind, inside joke. Please ignore it, I'm just on a sugar high right now.)

**Credits and Sources: **Hp-lexicon

Baby names world-

_Jason_ means _healer_ in Greek- Jason Foster is a male Healer in St. Mungo's

_Alina_ means _to comfor_t in Romanian- The doll that Jillian, the young girl, plays with often

_Jillian_ means _youngish_ in Latin- Jillian the little girl Ginny is assigned to watch over

_Divona_ means _southern_ in Hebrew- Divona has a southern american accent

_Aida_ means _helper_ in French- Draco's secretary

**Reviewers: **

Flipinpenname

harrypotterchick4ever: Hmm… I never thought about the dept. Draco works in. What would you recommend?

As for Luna, she's ok; I like her better than some other characters. I mean Ginny's gotta have a friend she can go shopping with and the choice was between Hermione, Luna and a made up character. As you probably already know, it wasn't a very hard one.

About Ginny's dress and the comment she made before leaving the shop; you keep that in mind for the future ;)

Tomsgirl2005: lol, I have so many unfinished pieces that are taking up space on my hard drive. I once tried writing a Cinderella/Harry Potter parody once; I never got past the second chapter. I'll try not to put in a hiatus but the entire month of January is exams since it's the end of our first semester. Also to let you know; I'm going on a French trip with my class in April, that week of Easter so there may be a while there. I'll let y'all know when the time comes.

BlahBabe

**Recommendation: **Draco and Ginny fic I quite particularly like. In Seven Days** (just take out the (dot) and replace with "."**

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/3003776/1/


	6. Nightmares of Yesterday

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ****Raincoast**** Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-----

The mark on his arm burned, like hot coals being painfully pressed onto his skin. In the dark, where no one could see him, his fist was clenched and his face contorted in pain. Beads of sweat rolled off him and onto the pillow as he dug his nails into his hands, breaking the skin.

_Screams of anarchy filled the dead of the night but still, he remained hidden in the shadows that darkness had cast; unseen when he was moving. Above him, the mark hung in the velvet sky, eerily leering down at him. Today was the final night; one side would win, determining the future of the tomorrow. _

_They were all fighting but he was not with them on battlefield waging war on those who dared oppose their lord. He'd broken away, no longer a servant to Him; he was his own master now. Though the mark of The Dark Lord's servants' served on his left arm, was calling for his return, he ignored it, moving deeper into the territory._

_There was one last thing he had to do before he could let himself die. An unspoken oath he'd promised __himself__ when his mother had died. He wasn't about to let anything stand in his way now; not when he was so close. _

"_Lucius__."_

_The arrogant features of his father were apparent, even in the dark. His eyes were cold and calculating and in his hand, he held the mask of The Dark Lord. "Traitor!" he spat at the sight of his son. "What have you returned for?"_

"_To see you, father." His voice was so icy and bitter yet calm at the same time._

"_You are no son of mine! You are a disgrace to me!" _

_A quick jerk of the wand he'd been hiding in his pocket and __Lucius's__ wand flew out into his own free hand._

"_What are you doing, boy?" he growled, though fear had crept from the depths into his eyes._

"_Avada__Kedavra__."_

-----

The complicated maze of the hallways always made one feel lost when walking though them. Even the oldest and most professional of the hospital staff could never fully remember where they all led and what secrets were hidden behind each door. Like Hogwarts, at times the hallways and stairs changed destinations, leaving the witch or wizard even more befuddled. At times, Ginny felt like that; trapped and lost without the hope of ever finding her way out.

It was one of those days, a normal one where absolutely nothing out of the ordinary happened. She was making her way through the halls, stopping occasionally to check on the patients to give them their medication or just making sure they were comfortable. It was a dull life she'd been living these past few years, a routine she'd fallen into. It seemed that work was the only aim in her life, spending most of her time at the hospital.

"Ginny!"

Ronald Weasley, dressed in a black cloak bearing the symbol of the Aurors on the chest, sprinted down to the end of the hall to where his sister stood, waiting for him.

"Oh, hey Ron; what are you doing here?"

"I had to bring in Kay; he had an unfortunate accident while we were in Knockturn Alley.

"Well, I hope he's okay."

"Yeah, I think he will be. Listen, I'm glad I caught you. 'Mione wanted you over for dinner next week; she hasn't seen you in a long time."

"I'll have to see then; I'm very busy."

"You really work too hard, Ginny. Every time we ask you to go somewhere, you always use that excuse."

She fixed him a glare similar to her mother's, "I do not and besides I'm old enough to look after myself."

"But—"

Ginny cut him off with another fierce look and Ron sighed, defeated by his sister. "I'll see you later." She kissed him on the cheek and bade him goodbye.

-----

**A/N: Current Mood:** V. v. v. Sore

Ok, so the other night I went to my friend's sweet sixteen party and we all got bored so then we ran around town in the dark, climbed on the roof of the museum and went up the windmill. Then on the way back, I slipped on a patch of ice and totally wiped out on my left side. It hurt like a little bitch! So then we went back and all danced in the dark with glowsticks, it was a good time. Lol.

Well, I think I got though this chapter alright considering my aching elbow. Though I really don't know how I'm going to develop Jillian's character because she is reasonably important to the plot line. (Well… kinda)

And sorry, no d/g interaction. It's coming in the next chapter, promised!

**Credits and Sources**: Baby names world:

_Kay_ means _good partner_ in Greek- Ron's Auror partner who had the accident.

**Reviewers:**

harrypottechick4ever: I'll try to fit in the Dark Artifacts Dept. in somewhere. Thanks for helping me out!

Tomsgirl2005: We're on the semester system, that's why we have finals in January. We had our midterms back in November.

Flipinpenname

BlahBabe: Thanks, I like to pick names that have a meaning behind them. (Just like JKR)

**Recommendation:** The best D/G vid I have ever seen!** (Take out dot and replace with ".")**

www(dot)youtube.(dot) v0rbHtjp900Y


	7. Rubbing Salt in the Wounds

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-----

"Does this hurt?" a seductive voice hissed in his ear. She lightly dragged her nail, painted fire red, up his uninjured arm, lingering just on his shoulder.

Draco's jaw hardened slightly as he gritted his teeth. Usually he was pleased with the attention the female population of hospital staff showered him but today it seemed to annoy him to no end. The familiar pounding of pain in his head had reared its head and resurfaced again and the drawl of the woman did not help at all. She was attractive, by all means; young, dark eyed and had a chest that seemed to pop out of her uniform. Sitting next to him on the bed, her long legs swung over the side.

"Draco?" she murmured again, trying to recapture his attention.

"Yes?"

She wound her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. She sighed contently as he slightly winced; the re-growth of several ribs left his chest tender and sore. Draco began to grow impatient; _doesn't she have better things to do?_ There was a knock at the door, one that Draco was relieved of. The mediwitch finally disentangled her limbs when the door opened and another woman walked in.

"You're wanted on the first floor?" she said, her voice laced with slight disgust as if she knew what was taking place in the room before she walked in. Her hair was streaked with gray from age and tied back in a tight bun; wrinkles were visible on her weathered face. "Mr. Malfoy," she addressed when the younger mediwitch had left the room, "this is absolutely unacceptable. You cannot keep our female staff here by your side when they're needed elsewhere."

At this point, Draco merely rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

However, she ignored him and continued on. "Tomorrow morning, you can expect someone else. Good day, Mr. Malfoy." With that, she slammed the door and the walls shook slightly.

There was nothing else to do, the pain from the aches were increased by the discomfort of the mattress as Draco shoved his head under the sheets.

-----

Her vacant eyes seemed to stare right through Ginny, as if she could read what was on her mind. The tattered doll was still cradled in her arm, forgotten for the time being.

A chill ran through her spine as she measured out the exact amount of potion from a flask and into a vial. The boring oh the girl's eyes did not cease even though Ginny'd taken great effort to ignore them. After handing her the vial, she'd watched her drink it down.

"How old are you, Jillian?" Ginny curiously asked.

She did not answer, her eyes still intent on Ginny. A feeling of eagerness to leave, she quickly gathered all the items she brought in and left, but not before a whispered goodbye.

It was on the first floor when she saw Healer Foster for the first time in days. He gave her a genuine smile, "I've been meaning to talk to you but I've been too busy lately."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Absolutely not, but I wanted to ask how things with Jillian have been going."

Ginny bit her lip, a habit she often did when she was nervous or didn't know how to answer something. "She's... she hasn't really spoken to me."

"I know she's hard to deal with but that's why I chose you."

"Those eyes…" she whispered aloud, not meaning for Healer Foster to hear her thoughts.

He was silent for a second, as if he understood what she said. "I really need you," he said, "please."His handsome eyes were warm and a flicker of hope was held behind them.

Another pause as she pondered his request, "alright."

"Thank you." He looked at the clipboard he usually carried around. "I must be going now, take care," he said, but as he was leaving, his echoing voice was shouted back to Ginny. "Before I forget, there is a man on the fourth floor, room 3422, in need of a pain relieving potion."

Then he turned a corner and he was gone.

-----

"Mediwitch," Ginny announced as she rapped sharply on the door.

"Come in," came the muffled response.

She opened the door and pale man was lying on the bed with his arm heavily bandaged. His brows knitted together in confusion for a brief moment before a sneer spread across his face. "Weasely," he clarified.

Her mouth hung open in shock as she recognized the former school enemy of her brother.

"Close your mouth, Weasley. You're catching flies."

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she demanded.

"I'm _injured_, what are _you _doing here? I thought maybe you'd be on the streets trying to make enough to feed your family."

Anger plain on her face, she slammed the beaker of potion on the table. A little bit sloshed out, making a trail down the side of the glass till it reached the bottom. "You haven't changed one bit, have you?" she accused vehemently.

"You're still dirt poor, aren't you?"

"Sod off, Malfoy!"

"Tsk, tsk. Such behavior towards the patients; would would the govenors of St. Mungo's think?" He was clearly amused.

"You are the most, vile person I have _ever_ met." she hissed.

"At least I don't live in a shack with the rest of the Weasels you call family."

He'd gone too far, and for the second time that day, the door of Draco's room violently slammed shut again.

-----

**A/N: Current Mood:** Listening to The Calling

Sorry for the wait there. I've been busy and kinda lazy lately.  
My friend, Amara recommended me this book that I've absolutely fallen in love with. _Twilight_ and _New Moon_ by Stephanie Meyer. Amazing shit there, it is on my top 5 list!  
And just because I'm bored, here is my top 5 fav books of all time.

5. City of Beasts- Isabelle Allende

4. The Thief Lord- Cornelia Funke

3. Noughts and Crosses-Malorie Blackman

2. Twilight- Stephanie Meyer

1. Harry Potter- J.K. Rowling

I would love to hear your top fav books. I'm always looking for recommendations.

Alrighty, got that chapter out of the way. Bitchin.

**Credits and Sources:** None this chapter

**Reviewers: **Posted _99 Ways to Kill Hermione Granger_ a couple weeks ago and I got more reviews in the first two days than I did for all six chapters of this fic. I'm just a little sad because I really do love reviews L

Flipinpenname

harrypotterchick4ever- Alas, you know me better than I do ;)

BlahBabe- Thanks, I'm glad you liked the recommendation.

Tomsgirl2005- Sent you a very long explanation by PM. I hope you got it because I sure as hell can't remember what I wrote in it.

**Reccommendation:** A Beautiful Life: This is a fic. I found it over on fictionpress and I absolutely love it!! It's really funny, got romance and action (well, kinda.) The summary of this is that this totally self absorbed gorgeous guy accidentally gets transferred to an all-girls-school. So then, it's how he deals with that and his new female roommate who happens to hate him.

**This is a fic worth checking out! Take out the (dot) and replace with "."**

www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com/s/1820363/1/


	8. It's In Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-----

"Bloody ferret," she hissed under her breath with teeth clenched tightly. She gripped her bottle of Butterbeer firmly as the whites of her knuckles showed through her pale skin. Sitting at the table beside the wide window of a café, Ginny took a deep breath to try to calm herself. The people of Diagon Alley passed the window in opposite directions, taking care to hang their heads low to shield themselves from the bitter wind. Across the alleyway, a mother held her daughter in her arms while she pointed out the sweets in the window of a candy shop. Frost had made its swirling patterns on the corners of the glass of the café, framing the perfect scene outside.

A sense of serene slowly washed over Ginny as her thoughts slipped away from what'd happened earlier that afternoon. The sight of the mother and her daughter brought back the faint memory of when Ginny used to stand out in front of the windows; looking at all the wonderful things she couldn't afford to have.

A heavy sigh was caught in her chest. The weight of the past was still heavy on her tired shoulders, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. Eyes downcast to the pale scar on the back of her hand, more memories flashed through her mind. There was tap at Ginny's shoulder and she flinched, not expecting it.

"Sorry, Gin. I thought you heard me."

There were hushed whispers from the people around them as they realized, with shock, who'd just walked into the café. "There he is… Harry Potter, the one who killed You-Know-Who."

He shook his head and lowered it slightly in embarrassment; his hand automatically went to the scar on his forehead. "You'd think that after his death that they'd actually call Voldemort by his name," he said with a small smile.

She smiled back at him, "hello, Harry."

"I haven't seen you in quite some time; I've been rather lately with Malfoy in the hospital and all."

"Speak of the devil," she muttered.

He looked at her expectantly, waiting her to explain.

She sighed, "I saw him today, and he took a banter at my family."

Harry's expression softened, "Ginny, you know he's a sodding arse. Don't let him get to you."

"Don't worry, I won't." Taking a quick glance at her watch, she jumped up from her seat. "I have to go now, my break's over. Take care, Harry." She waved at him before a swirl of snow and cold air entered into the building and she'd disappeared out the door.

"Bye," he said to the empty seat.

-----

She gritted her teeth, not at all happy with the difficult position she was placed in; one that would test the limits of her tolerance. "Do I have to?" she sulked.

"Miss Weasley, I asked you because you are a responsible person and I can trust you." The elderly Mediwitch with name tag that read _Mona_ scrutinized Ginny with her sharp eyes. "Though, I feel I must warn you, Mr. Malfoy seems to have a wandering eye for the female population of the hospital."

"Yes, I know. His reputation precedes him."

"What is your decision, Miss Weasley?"

Sighing, she noted a headache beginning to form. Mediwitch Mona was obviously not going to let her off the hook without an argument. "I suppose."

Ginny headed to the store rooms after Mona dismissed her, rubbing her hand behind her sore neck. She measured out the amount needed in various sizes of flasks and vials before making her way to her next destination, making sure to take as much time as possible in between.

She was greeted again with a sneer just as yesterday when she entered the room. However, today there was a visitor that sat in the threadbare chair beside the bed. "Weasley?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at his companion who was propped up against his pillow.

Draco didn't answer him, only gave him a look that Ginny could only interpret as a glare. "Weasley, you're interrupting us. Come back another time."

"I'm not your House Elf to be ordered around!"

"In your position? I think you could be compared to one."

Her face turned red from the built up anger, it looked like she could've easily passed out at any moment. "You're despicable. You think that you can buy your way in life but you are in for a rude awakening because you can't!"

"At least I can buy decent robes."

Ginny's mouth was wide open and small choking noises were coming from it as if rage had left her temporarily mute.

He ignored her and continued, "I bet that the uniform you're wearing right now is the best outfit you have in your entire closet. Not that you could afford to own a closet, that is."

Blaise had settled back in the uncomfortable chair and watched the scene playing before his eyes. His hand casually hid a smirk that'd formed as the two of them traded insults back and forth. He hadn't seen Ginevra Weasley in years, and by the looks of it, she hadn't changed at all.

"At least I'm not a filthy Death Eater. You deserve Azkaban, Malfoy, not St. Mungo's."

Alarmed, Blaise casted a quick glance at Draco. The grey of his eyes turned cold and his knuckles visibly tightened and cracked. It was when Blaise turned back to where Ginny's stood moments ago, he found that she was missing and the door was wide open.

-----

"Are you ever afraid of death?"

The question caught Ginny off guard as she turned to regard the asker of the query. "What makes you ask that?"

"It's in your eyes." It was the most Jillian had said to Ginny in the days that she'd visited her room.

"I'm not afraid of death." A shudder ran though her body as goose bumps formed on her arm. "Where are your parents?" she asked, trying to change the subject to something cheerier.

"Dead," was her reply.

Ginny turned back to face her but Jillian had already pulled the blankets over her head, signaling that their conversation was over.

-----

**A/N: Current Mood:** Contemplative

Well, a week off school has given me more time to write. Hope this chapter was satisfactory for all of yous. I am currently working on a one-shot called _My December_ which I should have finished soon. But then again, due to my laziness it could also be a while before I get it finished and beta read. I have to finish drawing a piece of art too, a lady put in an order and I want to sell it before I go on my trip. Yes, there are a lot of things on my plate at the moment, ugh.

Happy Chinese New Years for any of you that celebrate it.

**Credits and Sources: **Baby Names World

Monawise; I saw her somewhat like Prof. McGonagall, all stern, wise, and grey hair pulled back in a tight bun. And if you were wondering, yes, Mona was the same Mediwitch that walked in on Draco last chapter.

**Reviewers:**

this-recurring-dream- Jillian is **_SO_** hard to write, I never know how to have her or Ginny react when they are together. That's why in the past few chapters, the mentions of Jillian were brief. Hopefully, I'll be able to get more of Jillian and her background into the fic soon, she is somewhat important to the plot.

brooke-ella1690

harrypotterchick4ever- Yes, you were right, though they hate each other already.

Flipinpenname- I'll try to put as much as I can into each chapter. Though, as you can see, there isn't too much fluffiness between them at the moment.

Tomsgirl2005

**Recommendation: **Don't have one for this chapter. My arm really hurts so I think I'm going to go pop a pain killer.


	9. Note in Music

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-----

**Note in Music**

Life is for the living.  
Death is for the dead.  
Let life be like music.  
And death a note unsaid.

-Langston Hughes

-----

"Do you ever think that maybe there's something called fate?"

"No."

"Why not?" asked Luna. She looked at Ginny through her glassy, blue eyes as her fingers slowly worked a knot she'd accidentally tied in her hair.

"I think you make your own destiny and fate, it doesn't make you." Ginny turned away from her and stood on the tips of her toes to reach the contents on the top shelf above the fireplace. Her fingers brushed against an object; she stretched even further to reach it.

"Why don't you just use your wand?" Luna blew a large bubble before popping it with a loud snap.

"Because I can't find it," Ginny grunted from the strain. She reached and grabbed the edge if it but in her haste, she ended bringing it to the ground. The mysterious thing had turned out to be a picture frame she'd misplaces ages ago. Even behind the dust and cracked glass, she could see the faces of her family smiling back at her. Angrily rubbing her sore arm, she dropped herself on the couch next to Luna who seemed to be very interested in the chipped yellow nail varnish pained on her fingers.

"I think that our destiny is set out for us," said Luna returning to their previous discussion.

Ginny only snorted and rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat," she muttered under her breath.

"Are you going to this clean up?" She gestured to the mess around the room, a clutter of miscellaneous items lay scattered about like toys in a child's playroom. The thin sunlight filtered through the grimy window and dust floated around. The two of them had spent most of the morning discovering many things Ginny though she'd never see again. In the corner sat an open trunk with articles of clothing hanging haphazardly over the edge.

"I'll clean it when I have my wand. It's somewhere here, underneath all of this."

Taking her own wand from her ear, Luna gave it a wave. "Accio Ginny's wand." The wooden baton flew out from underneath a pile books beside the fireplace, knocking over a glass of stale water that was on the coffee table on the way to Luna's outstretched hand. She handed it back to Ginny with a smug expression on her face.

"Thanks."

She popped her gum in reply as she leaned forward to rescue the open photograph album from the seeping water on the table in front of them. Water droplets went flying as she gently shook the book, and propped it on her lap. Gingerly turning the pages, the dull blues of Luna's eyes were off in a faraway place: her memory. Her lower lip trembled slightly as her fingertips traced the faded, but still ever bright, face of Colin. "I miss him, Gin."

"I know, I do too."

"Sometimes, I lay awake at night and wonder where he is now." A silver tear slid down Luna's cheek, still unwilling to free her eyes from him.

Ginny turned her head away, her hair acting as a curtain for her face as her emotions began to show themselves on her face. She bit down on the side of her mouth to choke back the hot lump tears beginning to form at the back of her throat. "Luna, you have to let Colin go. You have to move on," she whispered. There was a period of awkward silence between them and by the time Ginny had composed herself enough to look back to her, Luna had already flipped the page, her face a mask of indifference as she scanned the rest of the pictures. A sunny grin broke out across her lips as if the previous episode didn't happen between them, though the air between them hung thick.

"I haven't seen you wear that shirt in so long." She pointed to a younger version of Ginny decked out in one of her brother's old Quidditch shirts.

Ginny leaned over to have a better look, "ugh, I threw out that one a long time ago. It was Charlie's at one point in time." Her stomach growled in time as she twisted around to check the ticking clock hung high up on the wall. "Lunch time," she concluded.

"Lunch?" Luna's instantly brightened up, "I'll cook! I learned this amazing recipe when I was in Uganda. You have to try it!" Her voice babbled on happily as she headed into the kitchen.

Ginny groaned in despair, she'd been the guinea pig to Luna's cuisine too many times in the past to know that her kitchen skills weren't exactly the best.

-----

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Ginny slowly opened the door, her shoulders tense as she waited for the familiar squeak. When nothing happened, she exhaled and crept in, setting the bottle of potion on the bedside table. She looked at Draco who lay on his side, asleep; his breathing a rhythmic pattern of inhaling and exhaling. His hair fell slightly over his closed lids and Ginny suddenly had an overwhelming urge to reach out and touch his hair to see if it was as soft as it looked. Balling her hands into fists, she turned to leave before she could do anything stupid.

"You know, your attempt at being quiet is quite atrocious."

She turned back around, slightly shocked at the voice that had spoken. His grey eyes were open now and starring right at her. "You're awake." It sounded more like a comment than the question that she'd first intended it to be.

"Obviously," he rolled his eyes before adding, "I'm a light sleeper."

"Take your potion, I'll be back later to check if you're dead yet."

"Oh, Weasley," he faked a pitiful expression, "I was just beginning to think that you actually cared."

"Never." She slammed the door before he had chance to reply to her remark.

Making her way through the winding halls and taking the back stairway, she stopped in front of the door of her end. She raised a hand to rap the door with her knuckles, but before she could make contact with the wood, a voice came from inside. "Come in." Wondering how she knew, Ginny walked in just as all the times before.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Goodbye," answered Jillian.

Ginny's nerves were fraying; she was not having a good day. Already, she'd had someone throw up all over her, tripped herself while walking on a perfect flat surface and tell a weeping mother that her newborn had not survived the hour. "You know, it would make this so much easier if you would just cooperate once in a while," she snapped. Instantly, she regretted her words; after all, she was only a child.

"I didn't force you to do this." Jillian's voice was clear and held no signs of emotion, her wide eyes, once again, seemed to stare right through Ginny. "Your job is to keep me alive with those potions you're bringing me, not make conversation."

Ginny was at loss for words for a moment as her mouth hung gaping open. "Sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have said that."

"It doesn't make a difference to me."

She was ridden with guilt as she left the flask within Jillian's reach and left the room without another word. Usually, she would never snap at a patient but after what she'd just said, she wasn't so sure about the never part.

-----

**A/N: Current Mood:** Cranky

Sorry for the long wait there. I've been unbelievably busy with everything; I sold another piece of artwork, basketball tournament this week, my friend got in a car accident and a lot of other stuff on the side. Luckily, my friend got out of the accident ok. On the plus side, I got 97 on my English test and 94 on my essay. Yay, I like English a lot more this semester than Mathematics; I suck at Math. We're reading To Kill a Mockingbird now; I find it rather boring and dull and we're only on the beginning chapters.

This is probably my last update before my trip; my class still has to find some more ways to raise money since now we found out that we have to pay a lot more because our government money got denied. It really, really sucks.

Ok, about this chappie. Um, so I decided to show a side of Luna that you usually don't see. She's usually all kind of dreamy and a little weird, what if she had a side that she never shows? Especially after the war, how would she deal with everything? And yeah, she was in love with Colin Creevey before he died. I couldn't think of anyone else.

Oh, and one more thing. There's a couple pieces of important dialogue in this chapter that'll be important later on. See if you can find it :D

**Credits and Sources: **

Rampersad, Arnold, David Roessel. The Collected Poems of Langston Hughes. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 1996. (200).

**Reviewers: **

harrypotterchick4ever- I love sarcastic/best friend Blaise in stories :D

Flipinpenname

brooke-ella1690

BlahBabe- lol, Draco always gets on my nerves when he's being an ass.

JulieMalfoyZabini

**Recommendation:** "Twilight" by Stephanie Meyer. Amazing book, it uses the cliché plot of vampire falls in love with mortal, but the way the author twists the plot and words to create it, it's absolutely, addictingly amazing!

Drop me a line if you end up reading it :D


	10. Burden

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-----

**Burden**

It is not weariness  
That bows me down,  
But sudden nearness  
To song without sound.

-----

Desperately wishing he could leave the premises, Draco scowled angrily in the dark. If he was at the manor, all he would have to do is call out for a house-elf. How long had he been stuck in this desolate place? Two weeks? Maybe even three; he'd lost count already. The burning pain of his injured arm started up again; the anesthetic was wearing off, probably because he was supposed to be asleep at this hour. However, he couldn't sleep; the nightmares that waited scared him.

Draco thought back to the previous afternoon, at which time he'd drifted off only to be awakened by the presence of someone in the room with him. He'd had enough experience from the past to know that it was dangerous to let your guard down and fall into complete unconsciousness; well, it was dangerous for him. It'd turned out to be Weasley, no surprise. He could have remained "asleep" but the opportunity to irritate her was too good to pass. The way her eyes would narrow and her face would turn red (he was quite partial to the red) it was just like the old times back in Hogwarts.

A pang streaked through him at the memory of the days before now. Everything seemed easier then, sure there was the constant pressure of his father and desperately trying to keep up in the piles of lessons and homework the professors piled on them but everything was a routine. He didn't have to worry if he was going to wake up alive the next day or be plagued by the all haunting sins he'd committed. Draco inhaled deeply and then blew all the air out. Reality was so much worse than what he'd imagined of it.

There were hushed whispers outside is door at that moment, immediately he shut his eyes but concentrated on the voices.

"…Don't go anywhere near room 701942 on the fourth floor." It sounded female to Draco; perhaps it was Weasley coming back for more. "It's completely off limits; I tried going up there once and Jason Foster completely unhinged on me."

"Why?" Another female.

"I have no absolutely idea; he's hiding something, that's for sure. The only one allowed around there is Ginny and you know how he always is around her." Definitely not Weasley then.

The other voice snorted, "she thinks she's better than all of us, pulling all those hours.

Honestly, who does she think she's kidding? And poor Harry Potter who's always dropping by," there was a pause before continuing. "She's not even that pretty."

"Yeah, but keep your voice down. We don't want any of this getting back to her." The two of the gossipers had begun walking again, their voices fading along with their presence.

Poor Harry Potter indeed. Draco sneered at the name, discontent clear on his face even though there was no one to see him in the dark. So Weasley was hiding something on the fourth floor, something that no one was allowed near. It intrigued him and the no-limits rule just made it a challenge for him; he always did like a challenge.

-----

He paced the floor of the waiting room anxiously, constantly running his fingers through his uneven ink hair. People were staring at him but he didn't quite particularly care about them. Rehearsing what he was going to say next in his head, Harry looked down at his left palm where he'd written down his speech. Unfortunately, it was completely smudged and unreadable from the excessive sweating.

"Harry!"

His head jerked up at the approaching woman and instantaneously, he felt his throat turn dry and his tongue like sandpaper. "Hi, Gin."

"Hey, was there something you wanted me for? The others told me you came by yesterday but I was a little busy."

"Uh… yeah," he said breathlessly, his mind was a blank slate as he searched for something to say. Instead, he grinned stupidly at her while his sweat glands overworked themselves.

"Harry? Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine." Now that she mentioned it, the room started to swim a little. "I just wanted to see if you um…" Harry's courage began to waver as Ginny looked back him with worry on her delicate features.

"Whatever it is, Harry, just spit it out. I've got a two o' clock shift I need to get to."

"Ron wanted me to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with us tonight, Hermione's cooking," he lied. The truth was that he'd wanted to take Ginny out, just him and her, but the right words were unable to come out of his mouth.

She raised an eyebrow on her confused expression, "couldn't he have just sent an owl?"

"Uh…"

"Ginny!" Someone else had yelled out her name and alerted her attention. A small mediwitch dressed in the identical uniform ran up to her. "They need you on the fourth floor, someone's having convulsions."

"Sorry Harry," she said apologetically as she quickly left with the other woman.

As soon as she disappeared out of sight, Harry ran his fingers through his hair again, muttering to himself, "stupid, stupid…" He turned and kicked the nearest wall, earning many disapproving glances from the people around him.

With Ginny gone, there was nothing to do but to leave. He considered dropping a visit on Malfoy just to stall his time at the hospital but they could hardly stand each other for more than five minutes. With one last hopeful glance down the hall Ginny had just vanished into, he sighed and stepped into the waiting lift.

-----

"Malfoy!" Ginny squeezed her eyes shut in frustration, trying to rein in her fury. She'd dashed all the way from the fifth floor down to the one below it for a patient that, she'd been told, was in convulsions only to find the smug Slytherin lying calmly in his bed. "This is not an emergency!"

"Of course it is; this place is boring me to death."

"So, you send Evangeline to get me?" she demanded in disbelief.

"I asked nicely," he pouted but Ginny knew it was a fake, she knew him too well.

"I don't have time for your games, Malfoy. Some of us actually have work to do."

"Why? You get the entire afternoon off today until the evening."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "how did you—!"

"It's amazing kind of information you can get out of the women around here."

She continued to glare vehemently at him; he met her hot gaze with his cool, stone eyes. It was a contest between them until the distant sound on breaking glass broke their contact. Abruptly, she turned; ready to leave but his voice brought her back again.

"Weasley, I'm bored. I didn't send for you to just leave again."

"Why don't you just entertain yourself with the rest of the women around here?" she spat. "I'm sure they'd be more than willing."

"Unfortunately, the old bat that patrols this hall is keeping a close eye. I can't do anything."

"Entertain yourself, you over-sized ferret."

He raised his bandaged arm at her. "Can't do anything without this one."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure you didn't." He rolled his eyes.

Ginny closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, "what do you want?"

A mischievous smirk flashed on his perfect features. "Well, I was thinking along the lines of…" he trailed off when he leaned forward to whisper the rest in her ear.

"What!?" she exploded, she raised her outstretched hand to slap him but he grabbed her wrist before she could make contact with his face.

"Now, now Weasley," he tsked, "play nice now."

"The only time I would _ever_ undress for you is if you were _dead_," she hissed, absolutely seething with fury. She left with a loud slam of the blameless door behind her, storming down to the reception area. "Lissa, I'm taking the rest of this week off. Please inform the rest."

The surprised secretary witch looked up just in time to see Ginny stomp into lift and the doors sliding closed behind her.

-----

**A/N: Current Mood:** My spidey senses are tingling! -- Wft? That's not a mood 0-o

Ok, so I lied about the last chapter being the last update before April but you peeps get another chapter, so it's all cool.

My internet is not working at the moment and it is really really pissing me off. Our internet company is a real piece of shit but it's not like we really have a choice.

We have a basketball tournament this week, I wish I could go watch and go cheer on my school team but I have to work. Bleh.

Hmmm… what else is going on?

Oh, we got goldfish. I know, not a big thing to get excited about but considering I've never ever had any pets before, it's pretty big for me. Though they are kinda boring, all they do is swim around and shit all over the tank. Sometimes, Jasper goes up to the surface and makes a bunch of bubble :D

**Credits and Sources: **

Baby Names World:

Evangeline-Good news bearer (Ginny might be pissed off but at least she brought the two of them together)

Rampersad, Arnold, David Roessel. The Collected Poems of Langston Hughes. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 1996. (326).

**Reviewers:** I totally missed toxicvampire01 from chap 7. Totally sorry!

brooke-ella1690- Haha, I love bad jokes, the fact that they're so corny that it actually makes it funny.

I love Twilight, absolutely one of my favs. Thanks for the review.

JulieMalfoyZabini- Thanks, I'm glad you liked Luna, I always thought of her as having several different personalities/sides to her. Not just the dreamy one that she's often portrayed as. And thanks for the sympathy and wishes for the trip. It's a huge chunk of money I have to shell out  but it'll be fun. I'll bring back pics and post them somewhere. I'll give you guys a link!

Oh, and you changed your name from Tomsgirl2005. Didn't quite recognize the name at first ;)

Flipinpenname

this-recurring-dream

Khristin 

**Recommendation: **

You know cute Rufus the naked rat from Kim Possible. Yeah? Well, naked mole rats are ugly!!!!!! I looked one up on Google and it is the ugliest thing I have ever seen! Ugh!

Right, so sorry, nothing to recommend, so how about a poll!?! My friend, LeAnna, and I have this huge argument about who's ugly and hot. So _PLEASE_ prove her wrong!!

**Who's hotter? **

Nick Wheeler the sexiest guitar player ever from the All American Rejects. WOW!!

**OR **

Jared Leto who played the gay lover of Colin Farrell in Alexander and tapped every chick from Cameron Diaz to Scarlett Johanson. He has these really screwed up expressions and he wears more eyeliner than I do, and I wear a lot of eyeliner peoples.

Look them up on Google if you have no idea what they look like.

You know you want to make me happy :D


	11. Good Night

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-----

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow."

-- From _Romeo and Juliet _(II, ii, 185)

-----

It was too easy.

Or it could've been the fact that he was too smart. Draco grinned to himself as he peacefully stretched himself on the poor excuse for a hospital bed.

The issue of whatever was on the fourth floor was still burning a hole in his mind. He knew that Ginny Weasley would be easily provoked by him comments and wouldn't be back to bother him for quite a while; a perfect opportunity for a little… snooping. Now all he had to do was wait for the dark to settle in and the hallways to become sparse with people.

-----

Sweat was dripping into her face, obscuring her line of vision. She reached up and wiped her brow with the back of her hands and shook the droplets loose. The adrenaline that was pounding through her gave her a rush as she maneuvered the broomstick forward towards the red quaffle. Urging her broom forward, she caught it in the crook of her right arm and hurled it towards the middle hoop with a grunt of force. She paused to catch her breath again as she steadied herself to re-tie her hair again.

"Ginny!" a voice from behind called out.

She turned to see who'd called her name just in time to see a bludger heading her way. Quickly, she crossed and locked her legs as she allowed herself to tip to the side so that she now hung upside down from her broom. The bludger flew safely pass her, crossing the path of where she sat just previous moments ago.

Her vision was blurred and confused for a brief instant before the artificial green of the Quidditch field focused and she was aware that everything was upside down again. She was still in the same position, trying to catch her breath when Harry soared beside her, his face blushing red. His eyes were averted in the opposite direction as he mumbled something to his crotch.

"What? Speak up Harry."

He glanced at her, turned an even deeper shade of red before jerking his head back and mumbled his words again. It was then Ginny was aware that her shirt was hanging upside down, flashing the rest of the world with her plain bra. Trying to hold the front of the sweat-soaked top over here, she unsuccessfully tried to swing up to the broom handle with one hand.

"Here, let me help." Harry reached to the inside of his robes to draw out his wand when Ginny's hold had slipped loose and she fell back down to the ground.

The wind was rushing past her again, but in the wrong direction, pushing her hair into her face. Suddenly, she could feel herself slowing down and settle gently down onto the artificial grass. Harry had flown down with her broom and dismounted his new Thundercloud 5000. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Ginny lay back and closed her eyes, aware of the tickling grass. Her heart was hammering at feverishly as the blood roared in her ears.

"Gin?" he asked again, this time nudging her arm gently.

"I'm fine, Harry." She opened her eyes and pulled herself into a sitting position with her knees pushed up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. He, too, sat beside her in silence.

They were in the Quidditch room of the Ministry, a massive playing field with erect hoops twice as tall as the ones that were at Hogwarts. The ground was covered in a mock grass that were charmed to grow to a certain length and color while the enchanted blue sky cast shadows with passing clouds. It was a place where Ministry staff was allowed to use when they wanted a jovial game of Quidditch or to simply unwind. Over head the two, the snitch flew into view, just out of arms reach, its movements jerky and erratic while a bludger made a rotation around the hoop on the left.

Ginny was the first to break the tranquility between them. "I should go, Harry. Thank you for letting me in here."

Harry briefly checked his watch, the one with the weathered leather strap he'd gotten at a muggle pawn shop many years ago. Hermione had gotten him a new watch one year, a fancy one with the silver dials and roman numerals lining the circumference but Harry'd refused to accept it; claiming it was too expensive and the one he had suited him fine. She had no choice but to regretfully take it back.

Ginny and Harry returned all the balls back to their place in the locked chest before each slipping off to the locker rooms to change out of their damp garments.

As she was slipping out of the door, buttoning the last button to her blouse, he was already waiting for her, hair damp from a quick shower and hands thrust in his pockets. "I'll walk you home," he said when he saw her.

"It's alright, I'm Apparating."

"The Apparation area is out of commission, you'll have to take the lift up and back onto the street," there was a pause before he shyly added, "I'll walk you there."

Ginny answered with a small smile and they both started walking down the deserted hall. They were both silent; Harry being too bashful to say anything and Ginny having nothing to say.

At the front desk, an old man with sparse grey hair was scribbling on a piece of parchment when they arrived. "Good night, Mr. Potter," he said dutifully.

"See you tomorrow, Greg."

Then it was all quiet again, stepping in to the lift and stepping off into the muggle street of London. The light of the lamp posts cast a warm glow on Ginny, it seem to make her hair even redder than before, if that was possible. The people pass took no notice of them, they just kept their heads down low from the cold, their breath coming out in short little puffs of white.

Hypnotically, he leaned down forward towards her. So close…

"Good night, Harry," she whispered before brushing past him and walking down the street, leaving snowy footprints behind. He was still frozen in the same position, unmoving until a woman had asked him to excuse her so that she may walk by.

When he looked back, Ginny was gone, swallowed up by the darkness of night.

-----

**A/N: Current Mood:** Dead on my feet and listening to music.

Then, yesterday I totally slipped, fell down the stairs and biffed myself. It hurt like a bitch.

Sorry, I haven't updated in a really long time. After my trip, I was so tired and plus the teachers loaded a whole shit load of homework on us because we missed a whole week.

Right, so the other day, Kas emails me and tells me to check the reviews on "Unfaithful." So I go and someone leaves an anonymous review saying that he/she was glad that Kas's grandmother died. I guess I shouldn't be shocked but what the fuck did we ever do to him or her. If you hate our stuff then give constructive criticism or just click the back button but for fuck's sake, don't say you're glad someone's family died!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fuck, I hate people like that. I really needed to get that off my chest.

**Credits and Sources:**

Greg means watcher in Greek.

The quote came from this place: So, the most reviews I had for this story was last chapter. I'm so happy! Yay, love you guys. 

harrypotterchick4ever

Khristin-Agreed, Nick Wheeler is hot.

mell8

JulieMalfoyZabini-First, Jared Leto is ugly. And umm… that's all I can think of to say at the moment. Oh, and my friend, LeAnna, said you were awesome because of the whole Jared Leto thing. You two are messed, no clue what you see in Jared. Ew.

brooke-ella1690-POTC 3! I can't wait to go see it, hopefully sometime this summer if it's theatres. What's up with Barbosa coming back though? Isn't he dead? Speaking of movies in the third, Shrek 3 and Spider Man 3 are out. I can't wait to see those either.

this-recurring-dream

BlahBabe-Ahem, ahem. You're supposed to say Nick Wheeler is better looking but that's ok. I' forgive you out of the goodness of my heart. Lol.

**Reccomendation:** So the poll was a failure. You guys did not make me happy with the outcome. Remember the poll? Who's hotter? Amazing Nick Wheeler or creepy Jared Leto. I think the answer was pretty obvious.

So the outcome was 2 votes for Nick and 2 for Jared. So no one wins. Bleh.

Right, so for this chapters recommendation is one of my favorite books of all, other than Harry Potter, of course.

Noughts and Crosses by Malorie Blackman

It's about a nought named Callum who befriends a cross named Persephone. A big no-no since they're of two different skin colors. They eventually grow up and fall in love with each other, and yadda yadda. That's the basic plot; it's a really amazing book. A warning though, it's not exactly "… and they lived happily ever after" ending.


	12. So Wise So Young

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ****Raincoast**** Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-----

"So wise so young, they say do never live long."

--From _King Richard III_ (III, i, 79)

-----

The acrid smell of cleanness burned the inside of his nostrils, making them itch uncomfortably. Checking behind him again to make sure there were no unwanted visitors, Draco continued on down the identical maze of corridors. It was too late to turn back now; he was already lost having taken a series of twists and turns. Cursing himself for his own stupidity, he stopped briefly to study the shiny brass plaques nailed onto each door, the only sign of differentiating each wooden entrance way.

Draco came to the end of the hall as it forked into left and right. It was then, he picked up on a slight shuffling sound coming from around the corner. He silently pressed himself up against the wall on his right and reached for his wand, an impulse he'd gotten too used to, only to find it was gone. He remembered that the blasted, old hag had taken away his wand when he'd tried to escape with it. Tensing himself up, he was ready for anything that came around the corner however, it was the person that came around the corner that took him by surprise. Huge blinking eyes looked back at him as he stared back.

She was the first to speak. "You're in my way."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm up against a bloody wall. I fail to see how I'm in your path."

"Fine," she said curtly. She brushed past him and Draco noticed that she only reached his waist. She took a few steps before turning back to him. "Do you need help?" her tone neutral and disinterested.

He sneered at the thought of a mere child dressed in a drab hospital gown with tangled curls in her hair helping him. "I don't need _your _help," he said disgustedly.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged, turned and continued on her way again.

As she walked away, he quickly weighed his options. He could continue to aimlessly wander the halls until someone found him and returned him to the old wrinkled prune who would then lock him in his room until he was discharged from the hospital or he could ask for help… just this once. Forget about finding Weasley's secret room, he didn't even know he was right now. "Wait just one bloody moment," he called out to the small, retreating figure.

She turned once again, a small smirk playing on her pink lips. "Yes?" she asked mockingly.

"I'm lost," he admitted. "I'm supposed to be on the fourth floor."

"You're a long ways away, aren't you?"

"Yes," he said with an impatient wave, "now can you take me back or not?"

"Of course," the smirk had not left her face. It looked rather strange on her, the way she contorted her childish face sarcastically with her blue eyes slightly narrowed.

He followed her as she began shuffling away, leading him down a flight of, what looked like, abandoned stairs behind a statue of beautiful Clidone. Behind him, the statue closed back, sealing up the secret entrance way. A light overhead flickered erratically as he took a step down the first dust covered step. Cobwebs were spun thick and sticky along the wooden banister that Draco dared not to touch. As they ventured deeper, the musty smell of wet earth and mildew struck him as he wrinkled his nose in repugnance. "Do you even know where we're going?" he called out.

"If you don't trust me, you can turn around and find your own way." She called back with a note of disdain entrenched in her voice.

Swearing to himself, he continued to let her guide him. The next step, however, he stumbled over a stone that had become loose, hurtling forward into the dim darkness, into the small body. There was a small gasp from her as they both fell. Pain shot through Draco's injured left arm as a few colorful words left him mouth.

Untangling herself, she turned to face him; her glare eerily resembling the youngest Weasley. "It wouldn't hurt to watch where you're going next time," she said coolly as she pursed her lips and put her hand on her hip; very Weasley-ish gestures.

Inwardly wincing from the pain, he pulled himself up and gave her a fierce look of his own that would have made anyone lesser run out of fear but she glowered back defiantly. For several moments, they just stood there scowling at each other until Draco grew impatient. "Can we _go_ now?" he hissed irritably.

She rolled her eyes and resumed descending the steep and treacherous stairs. It wasn't long before they reached a wall at the bottom, a dead end. She paused tapping a stone above her head and muttering under her breath. Gradually, the stones parted to reveal the harsh white light of the corridor and its immaculate walls. "I think you should be able to find your way from here," she stated simply. When Draco turned back to look at her, she was gone and the portal which they'd passed through was plain wall again.

-----

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy or I'll shut it for you."

It was the first thing Ginny said on Monday morning when she returned. Sparks shot out from the end of the wand she was holding persuading Draco that perhaps it was not the best time to provoke her. "I didn't say anything," he said leaning back with his hands behind his head.

She shot him a venomous glare that told him to shut it unless he wanted her to do it. "You're discharged from the ward next week," she informed him as she glanced over her clipboard, ignoring his immediate look of glee. "I'll need Healer Foster to sign some release forms first though." She paused to read over some notes someone had previously written. "You will need to continue to take potions for about three weeks after though, that was some nasty spell."

Draco could barely contain the relief at the mention of being finally being released from his prison. He could hardly wait to get back to the manor and order the house elves to run him a hot bath. He hadn't had a proper one in week; cleaning spells could only do so much. And none of this gruel they called food which was supposedly nutritiously enriched but lacked in zest and appeal. She was still talking but he'd already tuned her out as he turned his thoughts back to her. "Weasley, do you ever shut up?"

She looked startled for a split second before regaining her wits. "I should ask the same for you," she replied.

"Are you always like this around people or is it just me?" He mentally frowned upon himself; making romantic innuendos towards Weaslette was not at all what he'd planned.

Her nostrils flared dangerously as she chucked the clipboard at his head. It met its mark with a smack victoriously. "Damn it!" he swore holding his hand over where it had made contact, making sure nothing was bleeding. He'd forgotten that she'd played chaser on the Gryffindor team for a good portion of her school years; she had perfect aim.

"Told you to shut your mouth."

"Aghh…" Draco wailed dramatically, thrashing on his wrinkled bed sheets. "I'm dying," he moaned. He would make her sorry she threw that, as soon as he got her close enough to the bed.

"For Merlin's sake, I didn't throw it that hard." She casually strode over to his flailing body, wand gripped in her hand ready to give him a good stabbing with the end of it.

As soon as she was within reach, he abandoned his false pretense and seized her arm which ended caused her to lose her balance and land awkwardly on top of him. Instantly, his senses were assaulted by the scent of vanilla, jasmine with a hint of cinnamon. Shocked eyes the color of melted chocolate started back at him before they narrowed and she brought her hand up to his face— hard.

"Arse hole," she cursed, struggling to get off him. She smoothed out the creases from her uniform and pinned him with lethal look before turning on her heels and stalked out of the room with her freckled nose pointed in the air.

Draco could still feel her warm, wriggling body across his. He closed his eyes replaying that moment again in his head. Groaning slightly, he threw the pillow over his face to try and block his thoughts. Screw the hot bath, he needed a shower right now— a cold one.

-----

**A/N: Current Mood:** FREEEEEEEEEE!!

YES! School is now officially over! No more finals! Wow, now I don't know what I'm going to do for the rest of the summer. Yeah, I'm back. Sorry about the really long update. See, I'm come down with an illness; my parents have diagnosed it as laziness. It's absolutely incurable and I am doomed to have it with me for the rest of my life.

I've been caught up with things. Studying was taking up pretty much all of the last two weeks. I've also been working on my photo manipulation skills; it's so much harder than it looks.

My art/photography gallery:

http://teenyxtinyxtina.deviantart. com/gallery/

**TAKE OUT THE SPACE!**

Brownie points for whoever figures out who helped Draco while he was lost. Hopefully I'll update more frequently now that I have more time on my hands. Then again, you never know. My illness may render me useless.

**Credits and Sources:**

Hp Lexicon – Clidone was a beautiful Irish druidress who had three magical birds that were capable of healing the sick by singing.

**Reviewers:**

brooke-ella1690

this-recurring-dream

harrypotterchick4ever

BlahBabe

JulieMalfoyZabini

j-belle

**Reccomendation**

See above link to my gallery. Not really a recommendation but I wanted to share.


	13. You Make Me Feel Alive

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ****Raincoast**** Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

-----

_And I just want to be close to you__You__ make me fell so alive_

-Carole King, A Natural Woman

-----

Draco swore profusely as his ink well tipped over, ruining the fresh sheet of parchment he had been writing on. He threw down his extravagant quill into the pooling atramentous puddle that was making little rivers across the red berlinia wood of his office desk. His heavily bandaged arm was a clumsy obstruction in his daily life, prone to knocking over items when he was not paying close attention. In his frustration, he struck the sphinx-shaped paperweight and listened to the satisfying sound of it hitting the ground. He pulled out his wand and cleared away the mess before it utterly encompassed the rest of the papers on the desk.

After spending weeks in the spotless prison they called St. Mungo's, Draco had a lot of catching up to do with his paperwork. He'd already spent the entire last week since he got back trying to get through some of it; unfortunately, it seemed that no matter how much he got done, the pile just got bigger and bigger. He sighed, exasperated and turned to face the colossal window behind him.

His office overlooked the garden, a large part of the estate other than the land that the mansion sat on. At the far right, the usual clear waters of the lake were covered in broken pieces of icy glaciers, bumping to each other aimlessly. A small bird had perched on the edge of the lapping waters, dipping its beak in for little drinks with glances in between. There was a sudden splash, startling the bird so that it instinctively flew into the branches of the silver lined trees. The head of a horse raised above the surface, looking around eagerly. A hippocampus; not uncommonly found in the lake; Draco had found much worse things there. This one was a pup, about ten months old he estimated, one that wandered away from its mother down the river for a little exploring of its own. It dove under and emerged again, this time closer to bank where a forest stretched out. Evidently, it was curious at the white powder that covered the ground and the towering trees. It wasn't long before a cacophonous and mournful sound echoed through the throes of the bitter winter wind and the pup disappeared but not without a final splash of its tail.

A timid knock came from the other side of the door. "Come in"

"Meezy is sorry to bother Master but Master has guest."

"Who is it?" Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

The elf cowered under his gaze, shrinking back as if it was expecting an attack any second. "Meezy is not know." It dropped to its knees and began to bash its disfigured head on the floor.

"Quit it," he snarled. Years after his father's absence and the House Elves had still not learned that they did not need to punish themselves. It always irritated Draco, the way they were always injuring themselves over the most ridiculous reasons. "Get out or else it's clothes." This caught the elf's attention as it quickly scrambled back onto its feet with a squeak of fear and hurrying off without being told twice.

At the bottom staircase, he was rather surprised to find someone other than Blaise standing there. The youngest of the Weasley clan was standing there, in his front hall, studying the design on a vase curiously. For a moment, she almost looked cute with the brush of freckles across her cheeks and the snowflakes slowly melting in her fiery hair. "Weasley?" He suddenly regretted it when he heard a familiar sound vociferate, making him cringe.

"WEASLEY FILTH? IN MY HOUSE? HOW DARE YOU! YOUR FILTHY PRESENCE UNPURIFYING THE VERY AIR THAT WE BREATHE! MUGGLE LOVING DIRT THAT RAN OFF WITH MY CEDRELLA—" He'd forgotten about his Aunt Lysandra's portrait was down the hall. He motioned for her to follow him as he ascended the stairs once again and traced his steps back to his office.

"Have a seat," he gestured to one of the chairs. She sat down in one gingerly, throwing him a glare as if the episode downstairs was his fault.

"Is that how you always greet guests, Malfoy?"

"I can hardly be held responsible for my Aunt Lysandra's actions." He, himself, settled comfortably back in his chair. "Now what did you want?"

She opened the bag she had with her and took several vials of potions and placed them carefully before him. "Your potions," she said curtly.

"You could have sent it by owl… or is this just another opportunity to see me again?" He hid a smirk with his hand.

Her cheeks grew faintly pink while her eyes flashed daggers at him. "No!" she denied, "the bloody owls kept returning the packages unopened for some reason and your fireplace also happened to block out floo callers too."

Draco remembered ordering the elves to return any owls that arrived at the mansion. Potter wouldn't stop sending him more work and it was driving him insane. As for blocking floo calls, well, he'd have to look into that. "Sure," he drawled sarcastically, "it's alright; I won't say anything but will Scar-Head think?"

"What he thinks is none of your business!"

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing in response. "You've got something in your face," he said after a moment.

"What?" she asked, bewildered at the sudden change of subject.

"You have something in your face," he enunciated slowly as if he was talking to a rather thick child. She licked her fingers and wiped her cheek where she found a smudge of ink. She slowed her rubbing when she noticed that his gaze was settled intently on her.

Feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny, Ginny got up abruptly and turned to leave. "I've finished what I came here to do." He, too, got up when she did and accompanied her from behind. "One more thing—" she turned back around but her words cut short when she was shocked by his proximity and lost her balance. He caught her –of course— before she hit the ground and returned her to the standing position. She was a little flushed as she took a moment to let the spinning stop before she faced the smirking Malfoy again.

"Really, Weasley, pulling the old falling trick?"

Her cheeks took a darker shade of red and her glare was of ardent anger. "I didn't do that on purpose!"

"Evidently," he replied nonchalantly with a roll of his eyes.

She stomped out, all the while muttering impetuously under her breath, travel cloak and robes swishing at her feet.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted another excuse to stay!" he called after her mockingly. She turned long enough to give him a sneer Lucius would have been proud of before resuming her pace of speed. Draco leaned against the frame of the door, arms crossed (actually it was his thick, bandaged arm swaddled in his good arm), and watched leisurely as she hurried away… in the wrong direction. She came to the end of corridor, she had two choices: turn right or turn left. "You have absolutely no idea what you doing," he called out.

"I have a very good idea, thank you!" Ginny snarled, trying to remember if she turned right or left when she'd followed him onto the second floor. She decided to turn left because there was a windor down the way and she distinctly remembered a window.

"That leads straight to my father's portrait. After my Aunt Lysandra, I'm not sure you want to cross with him."

"Fine." She turned right before she was interrupted once again.

"That leads down to the dungeons."

She narrowed her eyes, "you have a dungeon?"

"Of course, don't you? Oh, wait, I forgot." He chuckled, "your family barely even has a house."

She coloured for the hundredth time that day.

"Unless you wish to be stuck here and continue your meandering in the corridors all day long, I suggest you follow me."

She took a moment to pin him with a defiant stare before swallowing her pride and followed him in the opposite direction. They were silent until they reached the front door and they both tried reaching for the handle at the same time. She drew her hand back immediately as if she'd been burned by the contact of his. "I suppose I will see you another time, Weasley," he said civilly.

She snorted, "don't hold your breath." She opened the door, stepped out onto the front step and disappeared with a 'pop', leaving behind only footprints of where she was only moments ago.

"Don't be so sure," he whispered to the frosty wind.

-----

Ginny's heart was beating rapidly, her breath coming out in short little puffs as she Apparated to Diagon Alley. She still had time; Healer Foster wasn't expecting her back for another half an hour. She scanned her choice of rest areas and found that her choices were rather limited. Many of the shops had closed early due to the cold and lack of customers. Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was on her left, a brightly animated sign that said that they featured hot ice cream.

At the end of alleyway, she found her brothers' shop still open. The chime of the bells on the door brought one of them from the back. "Gin!" he said brightly, enveloping her into a hug.

She laughed and hugged him back. "I thought Wizardly Wheezes would be closed since a lot of the other shops are."

"Nah," said George, "we're always here."He took out a rag from his garish robe pocket and started rubbing her cheek.

"Argh, quit it."

"You've got some ink there, Gin-bug."

His words abruptly reminded her of what Malfoy had said to her not too long ago and shiver ran down her spine.

"Cold?" asked George. "Come to the back, it's warmer there." He guided her towards the doorway with a curtain above it, serving as a divider. He was right, it was a lot warmer in the back with the shelves stacked high with boxes of their products.

"Hello," said a dark, young man sitting at the wooden table. The cards spread out indicated that they were playing an exciting game of Exploding Snap.

"Gin, this is Kemuel. He's been working here till Fred can get back from Norway."

"Hello," she said back at him and taking a seat on the bench adjacent to him. George sat back down, and picked up his cards again to resume their game when a jingle came from the front room, announcing the presence of a customer.

"We'll be right back."

"Don't worry about me," she smiled as he and Kemuel exited behind the drape. Sitting there alone, her thoughts drifted back to the happenings earlier at Malfoy Manor and its master. She could see him perfectly in her memory, the way he leaned back in his oversized chair, how his hair fell gently into his calculating grey eyes.

When he caught her before she fell, her heart started beating so frantically, it was like it was trying to leap out of her chest and into his hands. She was almost certain that he could hear the erratic rhythm of her heart every time he got close enough. Still, he was an arse and that wasn't going to change anytime soon and even if it did, nothing good would come out of it. With her arms encircling her head among cards, she dreamt of a handsome man with haunting eyes.

When George returned, he found his younger sister fast asleep. Gathering her cloak that was hung on a hook, he carefully draped it over her sleeping form. He extinguished the light and left through the doorway once more, missing the word she uttered in her sleeping form. "_Malfoy_."

-----

**A/N:**** Current Mood:**** Tired, I've been working all day.**

I just passed my driver's test. Holy shit, I'm so relieved. No more studying and stressing over it. At least I didn't fail it again (I failed the first time so… yeah). I've been out driving around. That explains why I haven't updated sooner, sorry.

Just a note that Deathly Hallows will not affect anything that happens in this fic. I have the entire timeline and plot planned out and I don't really plan on adding anything too dramatic to it.

**Credits and Sources:**

Red berlinia wood comes from Africa and is on the verge of being endangered. It is often used in construction, furniture, cabinet work, veneers, etc.

foe. co. uk/index. Html

-

Hippocampus

A half horse and half fish creature.

Hp-lexicon. Com

-

Cedrella Weasley nee Black was the daughter of Lysandra and Arcturus Black. She was disowned for marrying Septimus Weasley. For the purposes of this chapter, we will pretend that Lysandra is Draco's aunt.

Hp-lexicon. Com

-

Kemuel is Hebrew for God's helper

babynamesworld. com

**Reviewers:**

this-recurring-dream

harrypotterchick4ever-I'm glad I made you laugh, it makes me happy that I can at least get a laugh out of readers. I'm crap at writing comedy, seriously.

Flipinpenname

JulieMalfoyZabini

brooke-ella1790- unfortunately no, I haven't see potc3. I heard there were some parts that weren't suitable for kids so I took my kid sis to Shrek instead. I'll just watch it when it comes out on dvd.

BlahBabe

**Recommendation:**

Wild Roses by Deb Caletti

It's a really sweet story about a girl (Cassie) who deals with an insane step-father and falling in love with his music student (Ian).


End file.
